


Anything But Typical

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A few days stuck in the bunker on research duty can be very boring.  Lucky for you a certain tricky angel decides to keep you company.





	Anything But Typical

You couldn’t believe you had been benched. Dean Winchester was such a self-righteous asshole but you’d thought Sam would have had your back. Instead, you were relegated to research monkey. It was no secret that you were a major geek and could wax lyrical about several fandoms in great depth, in fact, give you a laptop and you could research for days but sitting in the library with actual books… that was a different story. It was fairly easy to hide your Irlens syndrome but without your lilac tinted glasses or even your filter, there was no way you could read what was on these pages. At least you were on your own so the chances of someone walking in on you were zero. Putting your earbuds in you blasted your music, took a large sip of coffee and slipped on your glasses to begin work. 

He knew you would be alone in the bunker, knew full well the Winchesters were away on a hunt. Standing in the doorway his eyes ran over your form as you pulled yet another tome from the shelf, your head bobbing in time to the music. You were his favourite. He had decided that from the first moment you had met and you displayed just as much sass as himself. Somewhere along the way his feelings had grown more romantic and he was a little unsure what to do about that. You turned and nearly dropped the book as his presence startled you. “Gabe, what you doing sneaking around here?” you pulled your earbuds out and smiled at your friend. He smirked and you felt the butterflies in your stomach. Looking away from him you tried to push those feelings back down, there was no way he would feel the same way. 

“Nice glasses. Very retro, rose-tinted?” He smirked and with a click of his fingers your glasses appeared on his face and all the years of schoolyard teasing came flooding back causing your hackles to rise.

“Give them back Gabriel.” Your tone was measured but firm as you held your hand out to him. 

“But they look so good on me sugar.” He pouted but when you didn’t even crack a smile he tilted his head and studied you, wondering why you were so worked up.

“I will only ask you one more time. Give. Them. Back.” He simply shrugged and with a click of his fingers the glasses were back on your nose and you folded your arms across your chest. The defensive posture didn’t go unnoticed and if you had been anyone else then the cheeky angel would have pushed a little but he had learned his lesson about that over the time he had known you. 

His mind flitted to the incident where you had borrowed Deans shampoo only to end up with bright green hair. Yeah, when you had discovered whose fault that was you had shown him a rage that he had not experienced from any other human being in his entire. Although your outburst had surprised him he had to admit that it only fueled his affection for you. You were the perfect blend of contradictions and he adored spending time with you, your brand of crazy fit perfectly with his own. 

“So where are dumb and dumber?” He enquired, his eyes still on you.

“Gone huntin’.”

“How long for?”

“They’ll be back in a couple of days.”

“So we’re all alone then? Me and you, alone in the bunker for a couple of days…” He was stood right in front of you now, his hand came up to tuck your hair behind your ear and his fingertips lingered for a moment. “…you thinking what I’m thinking?” he practically whispered.

“Are you thinking we should put saran wrap over the boys' toilets and put stock cubes in their shower heads?” you purr with a twinkle in your eye. Gabe dropped his head as a huge smile broke out and he chuckled.

“I knew there was a reason we’re friends.”

“Hey, the classics are the best.” You shrug before heading to the kitchen to grab the saran wrap.

Gabriel spent the next few days just hanging out with you, keeping you company and even helping with research. Okay, so by helping he would just drop the book with the answer on the table to save time so you could get back to watching films and setting up pranks. You’d even stopped being as self-conscious about your glasses and after you caught him staring at you with curiosity written all over his face you had explained that you found it easier to read things with a lilac tint, it stopped the letters moving around and the words merging. You had even gone on to talk about the bullying at school and the times a certain group of boys thought it would be funny to hide your glasses, usually before a test. That had caused Gabriel to go really quiet before demanding names which you reluctantly gave, knowing this meant he had put them on his ‘list’ and that was a dangerous place to be. You couldn’t deny that Gabriel made you feel safe and as the days wore on you found yourself opening up more and more and, to your surprise, he stuck around and listened as if everything you said was fascinating.

Resting your head back against the sofa cushions you placed your hand on your rounded tummy with a groan. One of the downsides of spending so much time with your favourite angel was the never-ending supply of snacks and treats which had led to your already curvy figure to expand a little more over the past six months. The problem was temptation. Not necessarily the temptation of the many sweets and chocolates and desserts… they were just a distraction from the real thing tempting you which was the gorgeous, funny, witty blond who was currently sat beside you stuffing M and M’s into his mouth. “I can’t believe you have spent the past three days just hanging here, you could be out seeing the world, experiencing everything life has to offer. Not that I’m complaining, I have enjoyed your company but isn’t all this a little boring?” You quirk an eyebrow as you glance at him and his expression becomes so earnest you find your brow furrowing as he began to talk.

“Sugar, you are unpredictable and fun and the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. You are anything but typical and I am completely crazy about you.” Both of your eyes widened as you realised what he had just said. He wondered if he clicked his fingers he could erase those words from your memory and he felt a panic rising in his chest as he wanted to just disappear. 

“Crazy about me huh?” you smiled softly at him and just like that he felt the panic melt and give way to a nervous anticipation.

“Sweet thing you have no idea.” He smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. “I can’t explain it, being with you just makes perfect sense.” You reached up and brushed the hair out of his face and you had to admit you knew exactly what he meant. You adored his little quirks and it turns out he felt the same about yours. 

“I’m gonna have to cut back on the treats though Gabe or I’m gonna pile weight on now Dean won’t let me hunt.”

“Or we can find another way to work off the calories.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you laughed, the sound of which caused his face to light up. Gabriel loved being the reason for that beautiful laugh that was like music to his ears. As his lips met yours it was as if every fantasy he had ever had paled in comparison. He knew you were a mixture of every woman he had ever loved combined into the perfect partner and he never wanted to let you go.


End file.
